Super Bell Sunday
by LuvzAfunEthing
Summary: Changing history. What could have happened had Reverand Skinner not interrupted Luke and Lorelai in "In the Clamor and the Clangor." A "Woulda Coulda Shoulda" story.


**Disclaimer**: So maybe in a parallel universe, in a galaxy far, far away, I own Luke, and his flannels, and his backwards baseball cap, and every "Aw geez" that comes out of his mouth, but in this reality, I do not. Nor do I own the rights to any of the other fabulous _Gilmore Girls_ creations. This is the honor of Amy. Damn...Lucky girl. (BTW...I also don't own any of the products, people, or organizations discussed in this fic. If I did, I'd be one rich lady, perfectly capable of hiring a team of experts to clone a Luke especially for me. Nah...It just wouldn't be the same. There's only _one_ Luke, and he belongs to Lorelai. I guess she can have him. I'm generous that way.)

**A/N 1**: Lots of love and gratitude to two very talented, witty, original, kind, and hella cool girls, **gilmoregirl1979** and **AudiRox**. You chicas make me wanna light sparklers and do high-kicks. Together we laugh, we banter, we analyze, we obbsess...Such is the life of a true _Gilmore Girls_ fanatic.

**A/N 2**: **Note to the Reader**: This is an AU fic. In fact, it is a part of a growing, larger body of work known as the _Woulda, Coulda, Shouldas_. **Gilmoregirl1979 **and I will each contribute our own seperate fics to this shared category. The goal of this category is to explore what would have/ could have/ should have happened had something gone a different way in a classic _Gilmore Girls _eppy. This fic revolves around the episode, "In the Clamor and the Clangor." The question asked and answered by yours truly is this: _What if Reverand Skinner hadn't interrupted Lorelai before she responded to Luke's question? _(A few lines of dialogue are borrowed from the original episode, written by Sheila R. Lawrence and Janet Leahy.)

Title: **_Super Bell Sunday_**

INTERIOR OF THE CHURCH--NIGHTTIME

_**Luke: ....I still see you everyday...I still cook your food...I still serve your coffee...What do you care?**_

_**Lorelai: I care.**_

_**Luke: Why?**_

_**Lorelai: Because I don't want you to move.**_

_**Luke: Why?...Why don't you want me to move?**_

Lorelai: (_unable to find the words_) Because....

Luke: (_interrupting_) Because what?

Lorelai: (_blurting out_) Because I don't wanna lose you.

_Luke stood back, taking in what Lorelai had just told him. A look of perplexity washed over his face. Lorelai saw his reaction and immediately she found her boots extremely fascinating._

Luke: (_quietly_) Okay...I don't know what that means...How are you going to.. "lose me"?

Lorelai: (_sighing, her face flushed with embarrassment_) Uh...I don't know.

Luke: (_even more confused_) What do you mean "you don't know"?..._You_ said it...You must have known what you were thinking when...

_Suddenly, the bells began ringing loudly. Lorelai squinted as she covered her ears with her hands. Luke's expression turned into one of disgust as he looked towards the stairwell leading up to the bells. He then looked back towards Lorelai._

Lorelai: (_shouting_) They're so loud from in here!

Luke: (_shouting back_) What?

Lorelai: (_motioning to the ceiling_) THE BELLS....THEY'RE SO LOUD.

Luke: (_nodding in agreement_) YEAH.

Lorelai: (_gesturing towards the doors_) UGH....LUKE, I'M LEAVING...

Luke: WHAT?

Lorelai: I'M LEAVING!

Luke: LORELAI...WAIT....(_She walks out the church doors_.).....DAMN BELLS...AGAIN.

GILMORE HOUSE--FRONT HALLWAY--10 MINUTES LATER

_The front door opens. Lorelai walks into the house and brushes off the snow from her coat sleeves. She takes off her hat and starts to unbutton her coat, when the phone rings. She walks over to the desk in the living room and picks up the phone._

Lorelai: South Pole...Miss Frozen Tundra 2004 speaking.

Rory: Still snowing there, huh?

Lorelai: (_laying her coat on the couch_) Nothin gets past you Yalies...Whats up?

Rory: Oh...just wanted to see how your chat with Luke went.

Lorelai: (_confused_) Who said I had a chat with Luke?

Rory: (_sighing_) Please, Mom...There are _three_ constants in the universe...One...Rappers will continue to sample classic '80s songs...Two...Bald men will insist on doing the "comb-over" even if they're two wild hairs away from being _Mr. Clean_...and Three...You and Luke will fight, and then make up...cuz thats your thing.

Lorelai: (_sitting down on the couch_) That's not our _thing_.

Rory: It's what you do...You have it down to a science now...In fact, I can practically set my watch by it.

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) We don't fight _that_ much.

Rory: It's not like you're all Tyson vs. Holyfield...But you two squabble quite a bit.

Lorelai: We do not _squabble_...We _banter_.

Rory: I'm _not_ talking about the famous Gilmore/Danes Verbal-Palooza that we all know so well....Luke and you fight...not a lot, but not a little either...But when you do, you usually make up right away...So, did you make up?

Lorelai: (_sighing_) I guess.

Rory: (_smiling_) See...Told ya...The constants remain constant...So...Did you eat?

Lorelai: Yeah...I had a little something...Hey Rory...

Rory: Yeah?

Lorelai: (_hesitantly_) What does it mean when you say you're afraid of losing somebody?

Rory: Well...It usually means you don't want to lose that person.

Lorelai: (_sighing_) I know....But, does it mean more than just that?

Rory: Depends on the situation...What's this about?

Lorelai: Okay...well...tonight...(_Suddenly, there's a knock at the front door._) Aww...Rory, hold on a sec...Someone's at the door...(_Lorelai walks over to the door_ _and calls out_.) Who is it?...

Luke: (_heard outside the door_) It's Luke.

Lorelai: Hey Rory...It's Luke...I'll call ya back.

Rory: Okay...Tell Luke I said hi...See ya...

Lorelai: Bye.

_Lorelai beeps off the phone and opens up the front door. Luke stands there, covered in snow._

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Hey.

Luke: Hi.

Lorelai: (_looking him up and down_) Geez Luke...You should really think about investing in some quality dandruff shampoo...I recommend _Head and Shoulders_...They always had those _really_ cool commercials where the guy's head was covered with two different brands....You know, it looked like someone had frosted his hair like a cupcake...Ooo...wait...or was that the commercial for _Selsun Blue_?

Luke: (_sighing loudly_) I'm becoming part of a snow drift here.

Lorelai: Sorry. You may enter.

Luke: Thanks.

_Luke walks into the house. Lorelai shuts the door and walks into the living room_. _Luke follows her, dusting the snow off his coat_.

Lorelai: (_straightening up magazines on the coffee table_) So...Why are you out doing your best impression of the Abominable Snowman?

Luke: (_gesturing towards outside_) I brought your shovel back.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) You mean _your _shovel...After all....You... (_imitating Luke's earlier rant_) "loaned it to me three years ago!"

Luke: (_smiling_) Yeah...well...I have a few others...You can keep this one.

Lorelai: (_sitting down on the couch_) Good...He's a _valuable_ member of this family.

Luke: (_sitting down on the chair_) Really?...Lying buried in a mound of snow behind your garage?

Lorelai: (_shrugging_) Okay...So, he's more like the pot-bellied, alcoholic, loud-mouthed uncle who we see only at weddings and funerals.

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) If you say so...Anyway...I broke the bells....after they stopped ringing.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Ah hah...You will _proudly_ retain your title as the Most Competent Quasimodo of Hunchback School.

Luke: (_standing up_) Yeah...That's me...Always the over-achiever....So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Lorelai: (_standing up too_) Yep...I'll be the one with the addiction...begging for a fix.

Luke: (_walking towards the door_) Okay...See ya...

_Luke opens up the door_. _Lorelai crosses her arms as the cold blows into the house_.

Lorelai: (_calling after him as he walks down the front steps_) Bye Luke. Thanks for bringing back the shovel.

_Luke waves in response as he walks down the front path_. _Lorelai closes the door, pauses a moment in thought, shakes her head, and then starts towards the living room_. _However, before she sits down, she is startled when there's a knock at the door. She hurries over to the front door and opens it up._

Lorelai: (_seeing Luke_) Wow...Deja vu...Geez Luke...You should really think about investing in some quality...

Luke: (_interrupting, rolling his eyes_)We did this already.

Lorelai: (_nodding_) I know...Hence the usage of words French.

Luke: (_walking past her into the house_) Are we not gonna talk about what you said earlier?

Lorelai: (_confused_, _shutting the door_) When?

Luke: Earlier.

Lorelai: (_still perplexed_) Well...I said lots of things earlier...Be more specific...

Luke: (_standing in the living room_) Why don't you wanna lose me?

Lorelai: (_with a look of realization_) Oh..._That_...Look...You're my friend...and you moved away without telling me...and you know how it is when you're a kid...and a friend of yours moves away...and you're afraid you won't get to see them again...So you throw a fit....Make a _big_ deal out of it....Decide _not _to go to their goodbye party....Then feel guilty and end up using a ladder to climb into their window and talk about how Pacey is sleeping with a teacher and how Jack is actually _gay_ and how Jen's having another nervous breakdown as she sleeps her way through the _entire_ senior class.

Luke: (_confused_) What are you talking about?

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Sorry...I've been watching _Dawson's Creek _reruns on cable lately...Don't tell Rory...This has _severe_ mockability written all over it.

Luke: (_sitting down on the couch_) But, it's not like I left town for good....I still come back here everyday to run the Diner...

Lorelai: (_sitting down next to him_) Right...and how long before the commuting gets old...and you close the Diner and open one in Litchfield....Then I'll never get to see...your coffee...

Luke: (_raising an eye brow_) You'll never get to see my coffee?

Lorelai: (_looking away_) Or you.

Luke: And if that happened....If I left Stars Hollow for good... You would miss me?

Lorelai: (_turning towards him_) Luke, of course I would miss you...You're one of my closest friends...That's _one_ reason why I went all Sean Young when you told me you'd moved...It felt like you only told me as an afterthought...and, as your friend, it woulda been nice to have known that you were relocating _prior_ to the actual relocation...I'm sorry I freaked out...It just...You caught me off-guard...You know, I like to know whats going on...To be on top of things...To be prepared...I'm a Girl Scout....Minus the quest for badges and little green beanie....That _never_ was a good look for me.

Luke: Okay...So you would miss me because we're friends?

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Yes.

Luke: (_with that thinking expression_) Well...What's another reason?

Lorelai: What?

Luke: You said that's _one_ reason why you went all Sean Penn...

Lorelai: Sean Young...

Luke: Whatever...So what is it?

Lorelai: (_sighing, looking away_) It's nothing.

Luke: Tell me.

Lorelai: (_crossing her arms_) You made it very clear today that I had no right to butt into your private life...What's between you and Nicole is between you and Nicole...

Luke: This is about Nicole?

Lorelai: (_uncomfortable_) Luke...

Luke: (_hesitantly_) Okay...If I give you a free pass to say anything you want about Nicole and me, and I promise I won't get mad, will you just tell me what you're thinking?

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) I don't know if I should...

Luke: (_quietly_) Please.

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Fine...Why are you living with her?

Luke: Because thats what's customary for normal married couples to do.

Lorelai: (_ranting_) Normal?...Luke, nothing about the situation is normal....You got married at sea....Flipper was your best man....You said "I do," and then went snorkeling...Your wedding toast was a glass of water with a Dramamine shooter...

Luke: (_interrupting, as he grows uncomfortable_) Lorelai...

Lorelai: (_still ranting_) And then when the smoke cleared, and the dust settled, you and Ms. Matlock realized that it was all a mistake...You decide to get a divorce...All is right in Who-ville once again....Until she comes _back_....and you decide to _date_ her...to _date_ your wife...Your soon-to-be ex-wife....and _then_ you two decide to move in together?....Luke, _Speedy Gonzalez_ is frightened by your G-force relationship speed...

Luke: (_shaking his head_) It wasn't all that fast.

Lorelai: (_calming down_) All I'm saying is....That in a situation like this...One that's a little more complicated than the average relationship....You'd think you woulda taken some time and _thought_ about moving in with her before you actually _moved_ in with her.

Luke: I did think about it.

Lorelai: Really?...What _exactly_ did you think about?

Luke: (_waving her off_) This is getting too personal.

Lorelai: Hey..._You_ opened the door when you told _me_ to tell _you_ what I thought.

Luke: (_growing angry_) I didn't mean for you to analyze my relationship with her.

Lorelai: (_shooting back_) Well...Then you shoulda specified that before we started this.

Luke: (_sighing_) Fine...You really wanna know what I thought about?

Lorelai: Yes, I do.

Luke: (_ranting_) Maybe Nicole and I shouldn't have jumped the gun about the divorce thing....Maybe we can work this out...I mean...We _are_ married...and marriage is something you have to work at, right?....At least that's what they're always whining about on _Oprah_...I thought about this, and I realized that I'm _not_ a quitter...Getting divorce would be quitting...

Lorelai: Luke...Yeah...It's true...Sometimes divorce _is_ quitting....But most of the time, it happens because the two people realize that they're just not compatible or because they'd be happier apart....or because one of them is stealing the other one's underwear and wearing it under their Armani suits...Getting divorced will _not_ make you a quitter...It just shows that you're human, and you make mistakes...and that maybe getting married _sounded_ like a great idea at the time, but not so much anymore...Besides, I don't want you to settle...

Luke: (_standing up_) Who says I'm settling?

Lorelai: (_looking up at him_) I just wanna make sure that isn't what this is all about...

Luke: (_gesturing towards himself_) I'm not saying that _I am_, but...People settle all the time.

Lorelai: (_standing up_) But its not fair...Its not fair to _you_, and its not fair to the person you're settling with.

Luke: (_pacing_) Life isn't fair...It doesn't always work out the way we plan it...We can't always have what we want....

Lorelai: (_cocking her head to the side_) What do you want?

Luke: (_irritated_) Uh...Nothing...I don't want anything....Are we done here?

Lorelai: (_quietly_) Luke...If you won't tell me what you want, will you at least answer one more question for me?

Luke: (_looking away_) I dunno...I already told you too much.

Lorelai: Please...and then you can go.

Luke: (_sighing_) Fine.

Lorelai: Supposedly you moved...yet you're still staying here in Stars Hollow...Your stuff is still here...You sleep here some nights...Why?....And _don't_ give me any BS about early deliveries and your germaphobia...I mean...When did you suddenly become Howard Hughes?...

Luke: (_sitting down again_) I dunno...I've lived by myself for so long...Had a routine...Got used to certain things...Things that are hard to leave behind...

Lorelai: (_sitting down too, patting his arm_) I hear ya...but sometimes leaving stuff behind is the only way that we can move forward...

Luke: (_sighing_) I guess....

Lorelai: You don't sound so sure.

Luke: It's just when things are important to you, they're important for a reason, right?...They're a part of you...A part of who you are...

Lorelai: (_trying to piece this together_) So, what you're saying is that if you leave these "important" things behind, then you're afraid you won't be yourself anymore...You won't be Luke?....You'll be some _pod-person_ version of Stars Hollows' favorite caffeine dealer?...

Luke: (_looking away_) Maybe...I dunno.

Lorelai: Okay...Why don't you just tell me what you don't wanna leave, and I'll try to help you figure out this situation?

Luke: I told you....Things...

Lorelai: (_curiously_) What _things_?

Luke: Stuff.

Lorelai: (_gesturing wildly_) I'm so lost....I mean...What stuff?...Are we talkin' animal, vegetable, or mineral here?...

Luke: (_giving her a look_) This isn't Twenty Questions.

Lorelai: (_excitedly_) Ooo...Ooo...We could play _Truth or Dare_.

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) We are NOT sixteen-year-old girls at a slumber party.

Lorelai: (_giving him a look_) Honey...Circa age sixteen, there was never any "slumbering" at the parties I went to....There also weren't that many sixteen-year-old girls there either...Mostly guys...and kegs...Lotsa kegs...and we never played _Truth or Dare_...Unless it was to get a _really_ drunk jock to put on a dress and dance the tango with the next-door neighbor's Giant Poodle.

Luke: There will be _no_ dancing with quadrupeds for me.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Alright...No _Truth or Dare_...But you _so_ have to tell me what you don't wanna leave behind...I can't stand when I don't know something...It drives me crazy...

Luke: (_half-smiling_) You mean crazier..

Lorelai: (_nudging his arm_) Come on Luke...We're friends...This is what friends do...They confide in each other...Look...I don't wanna be just coffee-friends with you...Maybe I haven't made it clear enough over the years...But, I wanna be friend-friends...

Luke: Friend-friends?...What does that mean?

Lorelai: It's not like we're gonna braid each others hair and take turns kissing pictures of Colin Farrell in _Seventeen _magazine...But...We'll talk about stuff...Important stuff...like _this_...and share things with each other..

Luke: (_unsure_) I dunno...This sounds a little too "Lifetime: Television for Women."

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Oh...Just suck it up....It'll be fun...Besides...It's not like we've never talked about personal stuff before...We've had some conversations...We've already done our fair share of "sharing."....Now, it's just time to make it official...

Luke: (_looking towards the ceiling_) I know I'm gonna regret this.

Lorelai: (_excited_) Yes!...So, it's a "yes"?

Luke: I haven't agreed to _tell_ you anything.

Lorelai: (_waving it off_) Yeah...yeah..._That's_ just a formality...cuz we _all_ know I can get you to _do_ anything.

Luke: (_shaking his head_) That's not true.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Please...I am _very_ persuasive...Plus...The Gilmore charm is _irresistible_...

Luke: (_looking away_) Whatever you say.

Lorelai: So tell me what you don't wanna leave behind?

Luke: No.

Lorelai: (_threatening_ _him_) Come on Luke...Don't make me whip out the charm...I'm a quick draw...The Wyatt Earp of Stars Hollow...except with lipstick and cuter shoes.

Luke: (_smiling, shaking his head_) Sorry.

Lorelai: (_making a face_) Aww...No fair...Why won't you just tell me?

Luke: Okay..._Maybe_ I'll tell you...But first....You have to answer a question for me...

Lorelai: (_interrupting_) Boxers...I _always_ wear boxers...

Luke: (_giving her a look_) Lorelai...

Lorelai: (_trying not to smile_) Alright....I'll be serious.

Luke: Say you had an idea in your head about the way things _should_ be...Or maybe the way you _want _them to be....But then after awhile, you realized that maybe things will _never_ be this way...and so you decide that it might be better to leave things as is...because at least you're used to that...So... You try to move on...That's the best thing to do, right?...To move on...Just forget about all that other crap you used to want...and focus on what you _can _have?

Lorelai: (_agreeing_) Yeah...Sometimes you have to let things go.

Luke: So...That's it...Just let it go and move on...for good?

Lorelai: It's _hard_....but like you said, Luke...Life _isn't_ fair....We can't always have what we want.

Luke: (_sighing, looking away_) Yeah.

Lorelai: (_with that thinking expression_) On the other hand....Sometimes _hope_ is a really great thing...because it makes us hang in there...so that when we get what we waited for, we appreciate it _more_...and are happy we didn't give up along the way...

Luke: What you're saying, then, is that there's no easy answer to my question?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) What I'm saying is that letting go is a part of life...But _some_ things are worth waiting for...no matter how long it takes....

Luke: (_half-smiling_) So this is like one of those "non-answer" deals, huh?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Yeah...I totally feel like Yota...Let the force be your guide, Luke. Huh...Luke...What a coinky-dink!...(_hesitantly_) So...um...Are you going to Litchfield tonight or staying at your apartment?...I mean....Your _old_ apartment.

Luke: (_gesturing towards outside_) Well...I probably shouldn't attempt to drive in weather like this...So..I'll probably stay _here_....(_clarifying_) I mean....here...in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Okay...good.

Luke: (_confused_) Good?

Lorelai: (_stumbling over her words, trying to play it cool_) I mean....It's good....that you're not gonna drive...with all the snow...Safer...You know...than ending up in the Vehicular Ice Skating Championships...or being caught on a snowy mountain....like that soccer team in _Alive_...except....Well....If you got hungry, you could only eat yourself...and that just defeats the purpose of feasting on human flesh to survive, right?

Luke: (_shaking his head_) Your mind should be in a circus sideshow.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) If only....Aim high....That's what I tell myself.

_Luke lets out a small laugh. Lorelai is pleased that she lightened the mood. Then the two of them stand there a second in silence, caught in the moment._

Luke: (_snapping out of it_) So...I should get goin' before I need a dogsled to get me home.

Lorelai: (_looking towards the window_) Yeah...It's gettin bad out there.

Luke: (_walking towards the door_) I'll see ya tomorrow.

Lorelai: (_following him_) If I'm not snowed in, sure.

Luke: (_opening up the door_) Hey...You got your shovel back...You could always dig your way out.

Lorelai: True...And no coffee in the house, so I'll _definitely_ see you tomorrow, even if I have to tunnel my way there...

Luke: (_walking out the door_) Bye.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Bye.

_Lorelai watches him walk away, and then remembers something_.

Lorelai: (_calling after him_) Hey...Luke...You never _did_ tell me what you don't wanna leave behind.

Luke: (_standing on the lawn, half-smiling_) We'll save that for another day...After all, we're officially friend-friends now...and I guess that means we have alot of time to talk about that kinda stuff.

Lorelai: (_letting him win_..._for now_) Okay...I'll let it slide this time...But I'm not gonna forget about it, mister...So, don't you think you got outta this one...

Luke: Maybe I'll tell ya someday soon.

Lorelai: Yeah....It better be good too, if I have to wait.

Luke: (_cleverly_) Hey...Some things are _worth_ waiting for, right?

Lorelai: (_faking an accent_) Ah...Grasshopper...You learn quickly.

Luke: (_smiling_) Night.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Night, Luke.

_Luke walks off into the night as Lorelai shuts the door_.

GILMORE HOUSE--A FEW DAYS LATER--MORNING

_Lorelai wraps herself in an afghan as she walks around the house talking on the phone with Rory._

Lorelai: (_shivering_) Dear God…I feel like one of those cavemen scientists find in huge chunks of ice…

Rory: _(sighing loudly_) Will you _please_ get somebody to fix the furnace before I have to come home and defrost you with a hair-dryer?

Lorelai: (_thinking_ _out loud_) Maybe if I just hit it again real hard with a hammer…

Rory: You hit it with a hammer?!?

Lorelai: (_lying_) No.

Rory: Good.

Lorelai: (_quietly_) Actually, it was a wrench.

Rory: Why would you think that would make it work better?

Lorelai: (_sitting at the kitchen table, warming herself by the open oven door_) Hey…Bob Vila gets his ideas from somewhere, right?...It has to be all about trial and error…Try something, it doesn't work…So, then you try something else…

Rory: (_rolling her eyes_) I doubt Bob Vila ever whacked anything with a wrench.

Lorelai: Well, he doesn't think big enough.

Rory: Call a repairman.

Lorelai: (_starting to argue_) But…

Rory: (_interrupting_) Fine…Then call Luke…Maybe he can fix it.

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Ugh…Luke's busy with the Diner…and Nicole….He doesn't have time to run over here and give Fernando a check-up.

Rory: Then call a repairman.

Lorelai: (_sighing_) Alright…Alright..

Rory: (_pleased that she won_) Good…Now that _that's_ settled…Go get some soup and a hot cup of coffee…I'm late for class…Talk to ya later?

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Mostly likely, yes…I fear this phone is now frozen to my hand.

Rory: (_smiling_) Bye, Mom.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Bye, Hun.

LUKE'S DINER--SAME DAY--AFTERNOON

_Lorelai walks in the door and sits down at the counter_. _Luke is writing something on a notepad_._ He notices her entrance_.

Lorelai: (_sighing loudly_) Coffee in a vat, so I can swim in it…

Luke: No hello?

Lorelai: I'm serious…We're talking backstroke here…and throw in some soup while you're at it…Not in the coffee…Ah…Hell…Throw it in the coffee, if ya want…and why not wrestle me up some hot chocolate too…I'm _freezing_…

Luke: (_pouring the coffee_ _into a cup_) It _is_ winter.

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) No…You don't understand…My house has been hit by the Ice Age…I think I saw a glacier forming in my living room…and penguins waddling down the stairs wearing my new suede boots...and possibly a polar bear in the bathtub.

Luke: (_curiously_) Why so cold there?

Lorelai: (_taking a sip of coffee before responding_) Eh…My furnace is on life support.

Luke: (_wiping off the counter_) Did you call someone to look at it?

Lorelai: Yeah…Tom came by this afternoon during his lunch break…

Luke: What's the verdict?

Lorelai: (_gesturing_) I dunno…He started talking about pilot lights and vents and some kinda piping and before I knew it, everything he said sounded like that teacher from _Charlie Brown_…Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah… (_fake smiling_) Of course, my ears _did_ perk up when he mentioned the _fabulous_ cost of these repairs.

Luke: (_concerned_) Expensive, huh?

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Let's just say he should be able to buy a _fine_ piece of jewelry for Mrs. Tom when all is said and done.

Luke: He's _not_ over-charging, is he?

Lorelai: (_waving it off_) Nah…The price was pretty fair…In fact, I _think_ he took a few dollars off because I might have _accidentally_ flashed him when I leaned over to demonstrate _my_ repair technique.

Luke: Hitting it with a hammer?

Lorelai: Wrench.

Luke: (_half-smiling_) Of course.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) So…Anyhoo…I know you're busy with the Diner…and Nicole and the townhouse and everything…and I really wasn't gonna even ask you about this because I felt like I would be bothering you…but I was wondering since we recently established that we are _definitely_ "friend-friends," if we could properly inaugurate this _new_ era for us, by you coming by and taking a looksy at Fernando…

Luke: (_confused_) Fernando's the furnace?

Lorelai: That would be him.

Luke: Why didn't you just ask me to do it in the first place?

Lorelai: Well...I didn't wanna bother you…

Luke: But I've always fixed stuff around your house…

Lorelai: Yes…But _that_ was before you married Nicole.

Luke: (_confused_) What does _she_ have to do with this?

Lorelai: You have a house of your own to worry about now…and I doubt Nicole would be happy about you spending your free time with Fernando instead of her.

Luke: (_shaking his head_) It's not a problem…You should have asked me sooner.

Lorelai: (_excited_) So, you'll do it?

Luke: Sure…How 'bout Sunday afternoon? I'm closing early because the Super Bowl's on at 6…

Lorelai: (_trying to act all knowledgeable_) Ah…That's right…The Pigeons Vs. The Barbarians…Should be a good game…

Luke: (_correcting her_) It's the Patriots and the Panthers…Like I said, the coin toss and kick-off aren't till after six…

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwah

Luke: You want me to check it out or not?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Yes…Please…You're a doll.

Luke: I'll be by at 2.

Lorelai: Sounds like a plan…Fernando will be happy to know that help is on the way.

GILMORE HOUSE--THAT SUNDAY--NOON

_Lorelai is watching TV when there's a knock at the door_. _She gets up, walks into the entry way and opens the door_. _She's surprised to find Luke standing on the other side_.

Lorelai: (_surprised_) Luke…Hey…(_confused_) I thought you were coming over at 2.

Luke: (_calmly_) I'm getting divorced.

Lorelai: (_confused_) What?

Luke: (_with more emphasis_) I'm getting divorced.

Lorelai: (_still not comprehending_) Again, what?

_She moves aside gesturing for Luke to come in_. _He does_.

Luke: (_irritated_) Do I look stupid?...I must look _very_ stupid.

Lorelai: You don't look stupid…However, I'm lovin that new crazed look in your eyes…What happened?

Luke: (_walking into the living room and pacing back and forth_) I told Nicole the other day that I'd be staying in Stars Hollow tonight because I had a few things to do, and I was gonna watch the game, which I knew she wouldn't be too _thrilled_ about watching with me…So she said "Okay…I'll see you back home on Monday."…But, this morning I realized that I forgot my toolbox at the _townhouse_…Obviously I needed it to fix your furnace…So, I took a ride over to Litchfield…and noticed this nice, shiny luxury automobile parked in front of our place…Didn't think anything of it…Thought a neighbor had parked there….So I use my key to open the door…and when I walk in, I hear noise coming from the bedroom…Figured it was Nicole…I mean _who else_ would be making noise in our bedroom?…Funny answer to that question…Um...It was a _guy_…with Nicole…and they were…."making noise" _together_...

Lorelai: (_sympathetically_) Oh, Luke…I'm so sorry…

Luke: I can't believe she did that…In our place…I mean…I put up bookshelves there.

Lorelai: (_placing her hand on his shoulder_) Well, Honey....It's not like they were using the bookshelves.

Luke: (_angry_) Who knows what the hell they were doing before I got there?…or how the hell long this has been going on?

Lorelai: So, Nicole didn't try to explain?

Luke: (_sighing_) She said something about me never being there and her being lonely…Of course, I was kind of distracted, trying to restrain myself from bludgeoning the guy with my crowbar…

Lorelai: You didn't do anything crazy, did you?

Luke: (_sarcastically_) You mean like gettong married on a cruise ship…and deciding not to get a divorce right away…and moving in with Nicole even though I wasn't ready…Yeah…besides _all_ that…Then, _no_…

Lorelai: (_putting her hand on his back and walking him over to the couch_) This isn't your fault.

Luke: (_sitting down_) I know that…I tell myself that…But _why_ did she have to cheat on me?

Lorelai: (_sitting down too_) People do _stupid_ things…Stupid things that hurt people who should _never_ be hurt in a million years…Even if she _was_ having doubts about your relationship, she should have talked to you about it instead of bedding Mr. Mercedes.

Luke: (_shaking his head_) I feel like an idiot.

Lorelai: You're _not_ an idiot…_She's_ the idiot…

Luke: (_sighing_) Well, I guess that's it…It's over…

Lorelai: (_softly_) Yeah…I'm really sorry…I just wanted you to be happy.

Luke: Yeah…Me too.

Lorelai: Hey…Tell ya what…You don't have to look at the furnace today…In fact, close the Diner even earlier…Take the rest of the day off..

Luke: (_nodding_) Yeah…Don't think I can deal with Kirk and his crazy orders…Do you know yesterday he asked me to scoop out a loaf of bread so that he could pour his soup in it?

Lorelai: (_laughing_) Why?

Luke: He wanted a breadbowl…and I don't have breadbowls.

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Bet Freud's havin a fit in the Great Beyond, wishing he was alive to shrink _that_ man's head....But…Hey…You still got the Super Bowl today…_That_ should cheer you up.

Luke: Uh…I don't even feel like watching it now.

Lorelai: (_eyes widening_) Whoa…Great idea…I could watch it with you.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) I could watch the game with you.

Luke: You're serious?

Lorelai: As a heart attack.

Luke: But you don't like football…

Lorelai: (_nodding_) True…But it's always good to try new things…Unless its like _Crystal Pepsi._

Luke: Don't you have plans with Rory?

Lorelai: Nah…She stayed at Yale this weekend…Had a bazillion papers to write.

Luke: So you didn't have any plans?

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) Nope…So what do ya say?

Luke: (_sighing and standing up_) Okay…But _no_ comments about the players' butts.

Lorelai: Damn…You drive a hard bargain...But….Okay…I'll behave.

Luke: Well…I guess I'll call the Diner, tell Caesar to close up early…and then I'll take a look at your furnace…

Lorelai: (_grabbing her coat_) Good…Hey…I think I'm gonna make a quick run to the store while you do that…I gotta pick up provisions…

Luke: I could make us something.

Lorelai: (_waving him off_) No no no…Only wallowing food will be allowed in this house tonight, Sparky…So prepare to be introduced to a new food group…

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) Oh God.

Lorelai: (_walking towards the door_) See…This is gonna be _so_ much fun.

STREET IN STARS HOLLOW--A LITTLE WHILE LATER

_Lorelai walks along the street, holding a couple of bags_. _She's talking to Rory on the phone again_.

Rory: So…He walked in and saw them—

Lorelai: (_interrupting_) Doing the Horizontal Hokey-Pokey?...Yes.

Rory: And I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume Nicole and Mr. Mercedes were in their birthday suits…

Lorelai: Well…I didn't ask Luke for specifics…But I doubt they were in their formal wear.

Rory: (_sighing_) Poor Luke.

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) I know…I just feel so bad…That's why I thought it would be fun to watch the game with him…It'll help take his mind off of things…Hopefully…

Rory: (_laughing_) Watching three hours of sports?...You'll be bored out of your mind.

Lorelai: (_sighing_) I dunno…The more I think about this Super Bowl thing, the more I like it…I mean…You get to eat lots of junk food…Drink beer...Yell profanities at the TV screen…_and_ watch guys walk around in _really_ tight pants…..Hmmm…Seems like a dream come true….

Rory: Did you have to cancel with Jason to help Luke wallow?

Lorelai: No…He's out-of-town this weekend…The Bahamas…or was it Hong Kong?

Rory: (_shrugging_) I dunno.

Lorelai: (_remembering_) New Jersey…It's New Jersey.

Rory: How exotic.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Anyway…I just finished shopping and now I'm gonna head home and see if Luke got lucky with Fernando…Um…Maybe I should rephrase that.

Rory: (_nodding_) Please do.

Lorelai: Maybe Luke _fixed_ Fernando.

Rory: Still sounds kinda dirty…But it'll have to do.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) You are _so _my daughter…..Talk to ya later, Kid…Love ya.

Rory: (_smiling_) Love you too…Bye Mom

Lorelai: Bye.

GILMORE HOUSE--KITCHEN--LATER THAT EVENING

_Lorelai and Luke sit at the kitchen table, eating_.

Luke: So, this thing I did to the furnace...It's just a temporary fix…I hate to break it to you, but I think you'll need a new one before this winter's over.

Lorelai: Aww…Man…They're pricey, huh?

Luke: I know a guy….Maybe I could get you some sorta deal.

Lorelai: (_waving him off_) Oh, you don't have to do that.

Luke: (_shaking his head_) He owes me a favor anyway.

Lorelai: Ooo…You sound so _Godfather_…

Luke: Yeah…That's me…Don Danes…

Lorelai: (_smiling_) So, how's that frozen pizza…Good, huh?

Luke: (_sarcastically_) Yeah….I feel like I'm in Italy.

Lorelai: Hey…Don't mock the pizza…It's gotten Rory and I through many hunger-filled nights.

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) It's not that bad, I guess.

Lorelai: (_feeling victorious_) Woo-hoo!…So, how bout a corn dog?...I got the frozen kind.

Luke: (_grossed out_) That's disgusting.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Disgustingly delicious.

Luke: (_looking at his watch_) The game should be starting any minute.

Lorelai: So…Luke…. (_singing_) "Are you ready for some football?"

Luke: (_surprised_) How do you know that?

Lorelai: I did some research when I went to get the food.

Luke: In the library?

Lorelai: At the gas station.

Luke: Oh.

Lorelai: Okay…So, Jeb, the guy behind the counter thinks that the Patriots will win…and Gus, the windshield cleaning guy told me we should have a football poll…and Herb…the creepy guy who sits outside with a toothpick in his mouth said I should try out for the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders…

Luke: Sounds like it was very educational.

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Yes…and scary at the same time….So…How bout we bet on the game?....On what team's gonna win…

Luke: (_half-smiling_) Bet what? Money?

Lorelai: Nah…Let's make it more interesting…Hey…I got it…If I win, you have to tell me what you never told me the other night.

Luke: (_confused_) What didn't I tell you?

Lorelai: About the stuff you didn't wanna leave behind…You know…

Luke: Oh…(_hesitating_) I dunno.

Lorelai: (_nudging his arm_) Come on.

Luke: (_giving in_) Alright…But I'll only agree to it because I have a feeling that Carolina will upset the Patriots…even though the score will be close.

Lorelai: So I'm stuck with the Patriots?...I don't even get to choose…

Luke: (_sighing_) I think you pretty much solidified your selection when you saw Tom Brady on the Pre-Game Show, said he was a "hottie," and he deserved to win the Super Bowl based on _looks_ alone.

Lorelai: (_remembering_) Oh yeah....Okay…Patriots, it is….So, what do you want if _you _win the bet?

Luke: I dunno…Gotta think about that.

Lorelai: (_rubbing her hands together_) While you do _that_, I'm gonna make some nachos and cheese.

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) Your stomach is a bottomless pit.

Lorelai: (_nodding_) It really _is_…If you yell down my throat, you can totally hear an echo.

GILMORE HOUSE--SECOND QUARTER OF THE SUPER BOWL

_Luke sits on the couch with a beer in his hand_. _Lorelai sits on the floor in front of the couch, holding a beer of her own_. _Both are watching the game_.

Lorelai: (_gesturing towards the TV, confused_) What is all this "down" stuff about?...First down….second down…yards…inches…

Luke: (_taking a drink, than answering_) Each time a team gets the ball, they have _four_ downs or "tries" to move the ball _ten_ yards…

Lorelai: (_surprised_) They get _four_ tries?….Geez…Football is _so_ easy…Why don't they just give them _fifty_ downs?

Luke: (_smiling_) It's not so easy to move the ball…For one thing, the players have to be careful not to make a mistake…and for another….The other team usually does their hardest to try to stop the team with the ball from moving any further down the field…That's called "defense."

Lorelai: (_trying to understand_) So, when a team has the ball, they try to move down the field so they can get a touchdown?

Luke: (_nodding_) Yeah…or a field goal.

Lorelai: And that's three points, right?

Luke: (_smiling_) Right.

Lorelai: And a touchdown is seven points?

Luke: (_nodding_) Well…yeah…if the extra point is good…Yeah…Seven points total….But, the team could also opt to do a two-point conversion if they need even more points.

Lorelai: (_with information overload_) Wait…wait…My head's spinning…(_shaking her empty bottle_) I need more beer.

Luke: (_grabbing the bottle from her as he gets up_) I'll get you one…and when I come back, I'm gonna teach the names of all of the positions…

Lorelai: (_sighing_) Geez…You're _such_ a slave driver…I feel like I'm in school.

Luke: (_walking to the kitchen_) Yep…I'll assign homework after the game.

Lorelai: (_calling after him_) Oh…I'm _so _bringing you a rotten apple tomorrow…with worms in it…

_Lorelai sits there and smiles, and then notices lights outside the window_. _A car can be heard pulling into the driving_. _She gets up, looks out the window, sees Jason sitting in his car, and goes to open the front door_. _She walks out onto the porch, crosses her arms from the cold_. _Jason gets out of the car_.

Lorelai: (_confused_) Jason…What are you doing here?...I thought you were in New Jersey.

Jason: (_smiling, walking towards her_) The meetings ended early, so I came home early…Thought I'd drive down and surprise you…Maybe take you to dinner.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Oh, Honey…That's really sweet....But, I sort of already made plans.

Jason: With Rory?…Bring her along if you want…It won't be the romantic dinner I was hoping for, but at least I'll get to spend time with you.

Lorelai: (_gesturing towards the house_) Actually, I'm watching the Super Bowl with a friend of mine.

Jason: (_laughing_) You?...I thought you didn't like sports.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Well….I really don't…However, after Luke started explaining things to me, football doesn't seem _so_ bad…And the uniforms…Gotta love the uniforms.

Jason: (_taken aback_) You're watching the game with the diner guy?

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Yeah…It's a _long_ story…Anyway…He needed to just chill out tonight and not think about _certain_ things, so I figured I could help.

Jason: (_uneasy_) I didn't know you two were that chummy.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Yeah…We're pretty good friends…I've known him about seven years.

Jason: Huh.

Lorelai: Huh what?

Jason: It's just a little odd…You know…You having a guy friend…

Lorelai: (_curious_) Why is that so odd?

Jason: It's like a universal truth that it's kind of hard for men and women to be just friends.

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) That's not true.

Jason: Have you seen _When Harry Met Sally_?....There's a whole lecture in that movie devoted to this _very_ subject.

Lorelai: Yes…I'm aware of the "Men and women can never be just friends because the sex part always gets in the way" rant….It was Billy Crystal at his finest.

Jason: And you don't think it's true?

Lorelai: (_scoffing_) Of course not…Men and women can be friends…Look at _Will & Grace_…

Jason: (_giving her a look_) Will's gay.

Lorelai: Oh right….Well…I'm sure there are plenty of other examples I could give you that I can't exactly think of right now…but when I do…(_smiling_) I'm totally rubbing it in.

Jason: So…You and this Luke guy are watching the Super Bowl…and just hanging out….talking…nothing else?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Well....I'm also stuffing my face and trying to show him the wonders of frozen cuisine.

Jason: And he's _not_ interested in you?

Lorelai: (_laughing_) Luke? No way.

Jason: (_uncertain_) Are you sure?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Yes…I'm sure.

Jason: (_walking towards the door_) Maybe I should just join the two of you...To see if he's giving off any signals.

Lorelai: (_confused_) What? What signals?

Jason: You know…The "I wanna sleep with you after the Super Bowl" signals…They can be very subtle…I'm an expert on subtlety…

Lorelai: (_grabbing his arm_) You're _not_ going inside.

Jason: Why not?

Lorelai: (_cocking her head to the side_) Luke's had a bad day…The last thing he needs is you staring at him, trying to decipher if he wants score a touchdown with me after the game…Which, by the way, is _seven_ points, after the extra point is kicked…Thank you very much.

Jason: (_faking a smile_) I'll just stay for a little while…I'm sure Duke won't mind.

Lorelai: (_faking a smile of her own_) It's Luke…and maybe he wouldn't…but _I_ would.

Jason: Why?...Don't you want me around?

Lorelai: (_grabbing his hand_) Jason, you know I do…It's just…I'm helping out a friend now…and I need to give my attention to that…Listen…I'll call you after he leaves, and we'll make plans to do something later this week.

Jason: (_pulling away from her_) I'm busy this week with work.

Lorelai: (_looks away_) Shocker.

Jason: (_irritated_) What does _that_ mean?

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) You're _always_ working.

Jason: Yes…That's how I pay the bills….and afford my _very_ expensive car with the heated seats which you seem to rather enjoy…I recall the statement, "I'm going to marry this seat--Mark my words--and have little half-human/half-leather mutant children with it."

Lorelai: (_sighing_) Look...I don't wanna fight….We can spend some alone time together very soon.

Jason: Are you serious about us?

Lorelai: (_surprised_) What?

Jason: (_giving her a look_) What exactly are your intentions?

Lorelai: (_laughing_) My intentions?...You sound like I'm marrying your daughter.

Jason: Where do you see this going?

Lorelai: (_trying not to laugh_) Well…I see me going back into the house…and you going home…and at some point…We will meet up again…and eat some spaghetti and then listen to me serenade my lover the seat.

Jason: (_getting agitated_) I'm serious, Lorelai…I need to know if this is just _you_ having a good time…or if this can be something more…

Lorelai: Jason…

Jason: (_looking down_) I've never been good at the relationship thing…but I can see something going further with you…

Lorelai: We haven't even been dating that long…I can't predict how I'm gonna feel a few months from now.

Jason: So, what you're saying is…You're not sure how you feel about me?

Lorelai: What I'm saying is…I like things the way they are for right now…Why do we have to rush into anything?

Jason: I'm not proposing.

Lorelai: (_blurting out_) Thank God.

Jason: (_offended_) Oh, so the idea of me proposing to you freaks you out?

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Well…Yeah…We're not ready for that.

Jason: (_gesturing towards her_) You mean _you're_ not ready for that.

Lorelai: (_in disbelief_) You're ready to get married….Get married to _me_?

Jason: (_shrugging_) I dunno....But what if I was?

Lorelai: (_closing her eyes_) Jason…I don't...um...

Jason: (_hurt_) You know what?…I think I'm going to head home…

_Jason starts walking towards his car_.

Lorelai: (_calling after him_) Jason…Wait…

Jason: (_looking back at her_) No…um…It's time to leave…I think we're done here.

Lorelai: (_with a sad expression on her face_) So, this is what you really want?

Jason: (_quietly_) No…What I want, you can't give me…So…This is what I have to do…Goodbye, Lorelai.

Lorelai: Bye Jason.

_Lorelai watches the car pull away, opens the front door, walks back into the house and shuts the door_. _She then walks into the living, stops dead in her tracks and looks at Luke_.

Lorelai: (_a little shell-shocked_) I think I just got dumped.

Luke: (_quietly_) Yeah…I'm sorry.

Lorelai: (_surprised_) You heard?

Luke: I tried not to listen.

Lorelai: (_waving it off_) It's okay…

Luke: Look...If you want me to talk to him…Tell him nothing's going on here…I'd be happy to…Well...not _happy_…but I'd do it anyway…

Lorelai: (_half-smiling_) That's nice of you to offer, but I don't think it was about you.

Luke: (_sighing_) Relationships suck.

Lorelai: (_sighing as she plops down on the couch_) They really do…Hey…Did I miss anything?

Luke: (_shaking his head_) Nothing game-related…(_half-smiling_) But I think I could tell you something that would _definitely_ cheer you up.

Lorelai: (_perking up a bit_) Ooo good…What's that?

Luke: Janet Jackson flashed all of America during the half-time show.

Lorelai: (_eyes widening_) Top or bottom?

Luke: Top…Only one.

Lorelai: (_shocked_) Wow…It just _popped_ out?

Luke: (_shaking his head_) Nope…That guy from _Nsync_ ripped her shirt off.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) What?...Damn…I miss _all_ the good stuff…Okay….Well…You have to describe it…I want details, Mister…

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) I'm not describing _anything_ to you.

Lorelai: (_gasping_) I had to sit through your football lecture…and didn't _once_ fall asleep…

Luke: (_smiling_) That's because you were too busy eating.

Lorelai: (_play hitting him in the arm_) Ah…I resent _that_…Lucas Danes, are you calling me a pig?

Luke: If the snout fits.

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) Just for that, I'm making you eat an _entire_ pint of _Ben and Jerry's_.

GILMORE HOUSE--LATER THAT NIGHT

_Lorelai is asleep on the couch_. _Luke is sitting on the floor_. _He gets up, turns the TV off, and gently nudges Lorelai's arm_.

Luke: (_softly_) Hey…Wake up…Lorelai…Wake up…The Patriots won.

Lorelai: (_half-asleep_) Did Tom Brady take his clothes off _too_?

Luke: (_smiling_) No.

Lorelai: (_sitting up and yawning_) Good…Then I didn't miss anything.

Luke: (_putting his coat on_) I should probably leave…It's late.

Lorelai: (_looking around_) Oh yeah.

Luke: (_half-smiling_) Thanks for doing this…It was really nice of you…It sorta took my mind off of the whole "walking in on my wife having sex with another man" thing.

Lorelai: (_smiling_, _standing up_) Hey…What are friends for?….Oh...wait a second…You _can't_ leave…I won the bet….You're supposed to pay up.

Luke: (_trying to back out_) I don't think we shook hands…So it wasn't official.

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) Oh...Don't try to weasel out of this…You _owe_ me.

Luke: (_giving her a look_) I fixed your furnace.

Lorelai: (_sighing_) Temporarily…and that _wasn't_ a part of the bet.

Luke: You really want me to tell you?

Lorelai: Um….Do I have to hire a sky-writer to answer that in big, huge letters…for the 3,000th time?...Luke…I like learning things about you…Usually you're _so_ mysterious…This would be like another piece to the puzzle that _is_ Luke Danes..

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) I'm not _that_ mysterious.

Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes_) Please....You had your own personal weekly segment on _Unsolved Mysteries_….It was after the stories about the alien abductions…but before the ones about that big, furry Sasquatch.

Luke: (_sighing_) Okay…Sit down.

Lorelai: (_worried_) Oh…Geez…This isn't the part where you tell me I have some terrible, tropical disease, and my only hope for a cure is to eat only vegetables?

Luke: (_trying to explain_) No…I just…

Lorelai: (_nodding_) Okay…I'll sit….This must be good.

_Lorelai sits down on the couch_. _Luke takes his coat off_ _and starts to pace the room again_.

Luke: (_sighing_) Alright…So…You asked what it is that I didn't want to leave behind…Part of it is about the apartment…and being in Stars Hollow…because that's what my life has been for so long…But…The other part…

Lorelai: (_curious_) Yeah?

Luke: (_sighing loudly,_ _stopping in his tracks and looking at her_) Oh…Hell…Uh…It was about you.

Lorelai: (_surprised_) Me?

Luke: (_quietly_) Yeah.

Lorelai: (_confused_) Why was it about me?

Luke: (_struggling to find the words_) Because…

Lorelai: (_interrupting_) Because what?

Luke: (_blurting out_) Because I didn't wanna lose you.

Lorelai: Hey, that's _my_ line.

Luke: (_sitting down on the couch_) Yeah…Well…I'm borrowing it.

Lorelai: So…Wait…Lemme wrap my head around this…Bear with me…My mind's still a little fuzzy….You didn't want to officially move-move in with Nicole because you were afraid that you would lose me?

Luke: (_looking away_) Something like that.

Lorelai: (_confused_) But…How would you lose me?

Luke: Things would have been different…I mean…I would have been in Litchfield…with Nicole.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) But….I'd still see you everyday….I'd still eat your food…I'd still beg for your coffee…

Luke: But say you needed me to do something for you…and I wasn't around to do it…because I wouldn't live here anymore...

Lorelai: (_feeling guilty_) Oh…Luke…I hope you don't think that I consider you my own personal slave?…That I expect you to jump whenever I call you?...You can always say "No," and I wouldn't be mad at you…I know you have a life…And it _doesn't_ revolve around me…

Luke: (_interrupting_) But I like being there to help you.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Well…I like you being there too….But that doesn't mean that I expect it _all_ the time.

Luke: I know you don't.

Lorelai: So…You didn't move in totally with Nicole because of _this_?...God…Now I feel so guilty.

Luke: (_surprised_) Why?...It doesn't matter anyway…She was cheating on me.

Lorelai: True…But…

Luke: (_waving her off_) Don't blame my relationships problems on yourself....Nicole and I just weren't meant to be together.

Lorelai: (_agreeing_ _cautiously_) I guess.

Luke: (_shrugging_) Maybe nobody's "meant to be"….Maybe only _some_ people live their lives, get lucky one day, happen to beat the odds, and find someone who they can make it work with.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) I think that's what "meant to be" means….Two people who find each other, against all odds, and are able to just…click.

_The two of them sit in silence for a minute, staring at each other. Luke breaks the gaze_, _and looks away before sighing loudly_.

Luke: It could be the beer…I dunno…but…I'll tell ya something funny…

Lorelai: (_intrigued_) What's that?...I'm always up for a good laugh.

Luke: (_hesitantly_) Ah...Hell....I...uh...I used to think that maybe there was something between you and me…

Lorelai: (_confused_) Something like what?

Luke: (_looking down, embarrassed_) Like…Maybe we could be _more_ than friends…But…(_trying to reassure her_) Don't worry or anything…I mean…I don't think that_ anymore_…and hearing what you said to Jason about us shows that you also think it's best for us to just be friends…Which is what I want too.

Lorelai: (_taken aback, slightly blushing_) Luke…I…don't really know what to say.

Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) Aw geez, Lorelai...I said this and now things are gonna be all weird between us…Look....I _never_ should have said anything….Forget I said it...

Lorelai: (_quietly_) I don't wanna forget that you said it.

Luke: (_surprised_) You don't?

Lorelai: (_looking down_) No.

Luke: (_curious_) Why not?

Lorelai: (_looking at him_) I don't know….I just don't.

Luke: (_hesitating_) So...It's okay that I told you about this…about the way I …_used_ to feel?

Lorelai: That's past tense, right?...I mean…I'm just checkin…Past tense…as in…you don't feel that way anymore?

Luke: (_nodding_) Right…I mean…Nothing could ever have happened here...

Lorelai: Because you didn't want anything to happen?

Luke: (_looking away_) Right…And neither did you?

Lorelai: (_looking down_) Right.

Luke: (_getting up and grabbing his coat_) Okay…Well…Glad we cleared that up….So…I should probably leave…Uh…Thanks again…For everything…(_walking towards the door_) I'll…see ya tomorrow.

Lorelai: (_still sitting on the couch, immersed in thought_) Yeah…Tomorrow.

LUKE'S APARTMENT--LATER THAT NIGHT

_Luke lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep_. _He sighs loudly_, _gets out of bed_, _and starts to walk towards the phone when he hears something hit the window and then another something else._ _He walks over to the window_.

Luke: (_perplexed_) What the..?

_He opens the window and sees Lorelai standing on the street below, smiling up at him_.

Lorelai: Hey.

Luke: (_calling down to her_) What are you doing?...It's 2 AM.

Lorelai: (_shrugging_) Can't sleep.

Luke: (_trying to whisper_) You're gonna wake my neighbors.

Lorelai: Then come down and let me in.

Luke: (_confused_) Why?

Lorelai: (_sarcastically_) Because I wanna trade recipes for gazpacho…Why do you _think_?....I wanna talk to you.

Luke: (_sighing_) Ugh…Fine…I'll be down in a minute.

Lorelai: (_bouncing up and down, trying to keep warm_) Hurry…I'm becoming a human popsicle.

_In a couple minutes, Luke appears in the Diner_. _Lorelai sees him in his T-shirt and sweatpants, and she smiles at the sight._ _He unlocks the door, and she walks inside_. _He shuts the door behind her_. _She walks over to a table, shakes a little, and then sits down_.

Lorelai: Ah…Warmth, oh how I've missed you…Would it be too weird if I asked to build a fire on the Diner floor?

Luke: (_sighing_) Not too weird for you.

Lorelai: (_nudging his arm_) Ah…Come on…We could roast marshmallows and tell scary stories about hook-handed killers and...

Luke: (_interrupting_) Think I'll pass…So…(_looking down at her_) What did you find _so_ important that it needed to be discussed at two o'clock in the morning?

Lorelai: (_looking up at him_) Well…I thought we could chat about football.

Luke: (_surprised_) Football?!?…Are you kidding?

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) No…I wanna do a little pigskin talk.

Luke: (_pointing at the clock_) But it's—

Lorelai: (_finishing his thought_) 2 AM…I know…but…There's some stuff about it that I _need_ to know.

Luke: Now?

Lorelai: (_nodding as she looks at him_) Yes. Now.

Luke: (_shaking his head_) I'm too tired to argue about this…So….(_turning a chair around and sitting on it the opposite way_) What do ya want to know?

Lorelai: (_talking slowly_) Well....Okay…So…In _football_…You got a team…and...They're on the field…Playing a game…and they're losing and the game's almost over....But, they're trying _really_ hard to move down the field…To get what they want….A _touchdown_….but _all_ kinds of things get in their way…like…One of the receivers drops the ball…or….The quarterback fumbles…or…The other team _blitzes_ like crazy…So…The team _tries_ to get the touchdown…But there aretoo many obstacles, so they have to _settle_ for a _field goal_…which isn't _that_ bad…Hey…It's _three_ points added to the score…But still…_Not_ enough to win the game…So…What I figure is…The team's gotta choice…They can fold…Realize that the other team is just _too_ good…Or they themselves aren't good _enough_…or they can work even _harder_…Try to get the ball _back_…Try to _score_ the points they need…Get that touchdown…and win the game…

Luke: (_curious, as his patience start to wear thin_) Okay…So what's your question?

Lorelai: My question is…Why would the team _give up_ when it's _possible_ for them to win the game?

Luke: (_shrugging_) Maybe they're just not good enough.

Lorelai: (_looking at him_) They're good enough.

Luke: (_sighing_) Maybe the other team won't let them win.

Lorelai: (_smiling_) The other team isn't gonna stop them.

Luke: (_confused_) How do _you_ know?

Lorelai: (_quietly_) Because the other team wants them to win.

Luke: (_confused, still NOT getting it_) But that's not what happens in…

Lorelai: (_interrupting him and placing her hand on his_) Luke...

Lorelai: (_looking down at her hand_) Yeah?

Lorelai: (_softly_) I want you to try to win the game.

Luke: (_swallowing hard_) You _do_?

Lorelai: (_smiling_) I do.

Luke: (_unsure_) But I don't know if—

Lorelai: (_interrupting again_) You don't know unless you try.

Luke: (_worried_) But…I don't want to mess this up…What we have…

Lorelai: (_shaking her head_) We won't.

Luke: (_half-smiling_) We?

Lorelai: (_looking down, blushing a little_) Yes.

Luke: (_studying her face_) You wanna do this?

Lorelai: (_looking him in the eyes_) I wanna do this.

Luke: But you just broke up with....

Lorelai: (_sighing_) I know…And you just decided to get a divorce…We don't have to rush into _anything_…I just wanted you to know that it would be _nice_ if sometime _soon_, we maybe could become more than just "friend-friends"…

Luke: (_nodding_) Yeah.

Lorelai: (_getting up_) So…Anyway…I guess I should let you get back to sleep…After all…(_smiling_) You have to be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow morning, so you can serve me my coffee…

_Lorelai walks to the door_. _Luke gets up and follows her_.

Luke: (_smiling_) Hey…How'd you know all that stuff about football?...I mean… "Blitz"?…That wasn't on _my_ lesson plan….

Lorelai: (_smiling_) Well…After you left tonight….I kinda watched some ESPN…And---Believe it or not---I _didn't_ lapse into a coma….I _actually _learned some stuff…and it got me thinking about everything you said before you left…and everything that's happened lately…and so…I decided to come talk to you about it.

_Lorelai opens up the door_ _and steps through the doorway_. _Luke leans his arm up against the doorway_ **a la TATT**. _She turns around and smiles at him_.

Luke: (_smiling_) So watching ESPN made you decide that you might wanna date me?

Lorelai: (_shrugging, smiling_) Yeah…Go figure…Maybe I should have started watching it _sooner_.

Luke: (_staring at her, smiling_) Huh…Maybe.

Lorelai: (_moving closer to him_) Hey Luke?

Luke: (_quietly_) Yeah?

Lorelai: (_smiling, inches from his lips_) You wanna kiss me?

Luke: (_nervously_) What?

Lorelai: (_softly_) There's five seconds on the clock…Go for it.

_Luke smiles at her words, leans in and their lips meet. Snow falls onto the street as they stand in the doorway, kissing_. _After a few moments_, _Lorelai pulls back and smiles at him_.

Lorelai: (_whispering_) Touchdown.

**The End**.

Some Final Thoughts: So, this was a new experience for me. Never really wrote this kind of fic before. My whole reasoning behind it was had Lorelai been able to finish her thought in the church, maybe things would have ended up differently. Maybe this small change in history would have led to a series of events that would have brought Luke and Lorelai closer. Maybe it would have helped them discover each other earlier rather than later. That being said, I still love the way that Amy and Co. constructed the whole Luke and Lorelai saga, and I wouldn't wish for it to be any other way because it has been truly ingenious. Also,you probably noticed the bookshelf quote from _Girls In Bikinis..._Yes...I borrowed it, just because it was so damn clever and so Luke Danes. Thanks all for taking the time to read my work.I'm out for now. G


End file.
